O Diário McCutcheon
by KiliGrace
Summary: Quer queira ou não essa é a minha estória... não sei o porque de escrevê-la, talvez alivie um pouco o que eu sinto...que pensamento bobo, é claro que não vai! Procuro me entender, mas parece que me afundo mais e mais na minha mente obscura e fria...
1. Capítulo 1: Como tudo começou

_**Capítulo 1: Como tudo começou.**_

Nem sei o porquê de estar escrevendo nessa droga de folhas amareladas, esse deve ter sido o meu presente de que mesmo? Lembrei... foi o de doze anos... É isso mesmo! Doze anos foi quando recebi o meu último presente de sabe lá quem. Estou aqui encostada na cama com o cigarro aceso olhando pra essa porra! Qual é o meu problema hein? To precisando de auto-ajuda ou algo do tipo? Fala sério, isso é coisa pra criança...já pensei em jogar isso fora mas algo me diz para escrever, tudo bem não vai servir de nada mesmo, escrevo, jogo em um canto qualquer e quem sabe algum dia quando eu estiver a sete palmos do chão e meu corpo pertencer aos vermes, alguém acha essa porcaria e faz dela o que bem entender.

_**Outubro de sabe lá que ano.****  
><strong>Não lembro bem o que houve na bosta daquele ano, eu tinha acho que uns 21 anos (droga isso não vai dar certo pra que ficar remexendo no passado?) as folhas caiam lentamente naquela tarde, lembro de estar sentada em um banco de improviso em um local abandonado, provavelmente me drogando com o meu amigo como era de costume; nessa época acho que fui expulsa de casa ou sai por conta própria (faz alguma diferença? Para mim não!). Era quase noite (prefiro não comentar o nome do meu amigo...acho que chamarei ele de Chad,ok o nome daquele fudido vai ser Chad), ele saiu para um canto qualquer, estávamos precisando de dinheiro e precisávamos fazer aquilo mais uma vez, não me orgulho disso é claro, mas já estava virando questão de sobrevivência, ou era isso ou não teríamos onde dormir. Terminei de fumar meu cigarro, já estava quase na minha hora também, dei uma breve olhada em um papel que o Chad havia me dado e fui andando até o endereço indicado. Porra... tava fazendo muito frio, minhas roupas eram uma droga e esse meu jeito de "meninão" acho que não vai colar, é bom essa droga dar certo...apos alguns minutos um cara parou em um carro, (porra tinha que ser homem? )ok! entrei no carro, o cara era gay (era só o que faltava, ter que comer um homem) tudo bem se for pra fazer essa porra que seja de uma vez... peguei o meu dinheiro e fui embora, fiquei feliz de não ter que fazer nenhum trabalho "muito" desagradável, sou lésbica desde que me entendo por gente e ficar com um homem, só podia ser por grande necessidade mesmo. _  
><em>Cheguei a droga daquele local onde eu estava a tarde, pegaram o Chad a força e depois deram uma boa surra nele, encontrei-o jogado no chão com alguns ferimentos, não tinha nenhum dinheiro mas fiquei feliz por ele não ter sido morto, apesar de não aturar algumas de suas atitudes egoístas ele era como meu irmão, ele era tudo que eu tinha. Olhei o que eu tinha na minha velha mochila, poucas roupas e algum dinheiro, na esquina havia um hotel que parecia mais um alojamento de ratos, mas sempre que tínhamos dinheiro <em>_aquele local era como um paraíso para os nossos sonhos (para não dizer __pesadelos); levei o Chad até lá, não tinha dinheiro para nós dois, ele estava em um estado crítico então achei melhor deixá-lo e dormir na rua mesmo, pelo menos assim teríamos alguns trocados para comer no outro dia. Deixei as bolsas com a recepcionista, ela era uma boa pessoa e eu sabia que poderia confiar nela. _  
><em>A neblina começava a cair, deitei perto de uma árvore assim pelo menos poderia me proteger um pouco da chuva que estava por vir, dormindo no relento escutando o uivo do vento sem ter a certeza se estaria viva ou não no dia seguinte...<em>

Fechei a droga do diário e joguei-o debaixo da cama, escrever aquelas coisas me doía, mas se não podia me abrir com alguém pelo menos eu estava escrevendo para aliviar minha dor, fechei os olhos e fui dormir isso era o melhor que poderia fazer naquele momento.


	2. Chapter 2: Dias Difíceis

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**  
><strong>a personagem Moly é de minha criaçao=^^=<strong>

**==/==**

Cheguei do trabalho estressada, a voz daquela bruxa loira ainda estava infernizando a minha cabeça **"Shane faça isso, Shane faça aquilo, Shane volte já aqui..."** aquilo já estava me irritando, ninguém controla a minha vida muito menos a minha chefe. Vou até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja, acho que Jenny não deve estar em casa no momento, talvez deva estar com ela...o que me importa? Quero mais que a minha amiga se entenda com ela. Pego a cerveja e tomo de uma vez, é acho que isso vai ajudar um pouco a acalmar essa merda de dia, vou para o quarto e me jogo na cama. Por um instante penso em descansar um pouco, mas sabe lá por que olhei debaixo da cama e peguei a droga do diário, limpei um pouco a poeira contida nele catei uma caneta em um canto qualquer e comecei mais uma vez aquela bosta de retorno ao meu passado.

_**Dezembro do mesmo ano.**__**  
><strong>__Deveria ser mais ou menos umas duas da tarde, estava fraca e mais abatida do que de costume, muita febre e tossindo sem parar, Chad tentava a todo custo me fazer comer alguma coisa, mas eu não queria. Acho que a porra daquela chuva me deu de presente uma bela de uma pneumonia, há alguns dias não arranjava nada e meu amigo estava praticamente me levando nas costas, o dinheiro já não dava para quase nada e eu não sabia se iria durar muito tempo naquele estado. _  
><em>Era dezembro perto do natal eu acho, havia muitas árvores coloridas,<em>  
><em>crianças brincando com os pais na neve...acho que eu seria uma pessoa melhor se tivesse tido uma chance de ser feliz, droga pra que ficar se lamentando? Essa é a sua vida querendo ou não se acostume com ela. Estava morrendo de fome nem lembro qual foi a ultima coisa que havia comido, mas é claro que não iria me queixar, Chad estava "trabalhando" por nós dois e estava dando um duro danado para nos manter no nosso "ninho de ratos", eu estava odiando ter que me encostar nele, mas no estado em que me encontrava nada podia fazer; ele me olhou meio triste disse que não teríamos grana por hoje, mas que faria de tudo para conseguir o de amanhã, disse que estava tudo bem e que não precisava se incomodar comigo, olhei na minha bolsa a minha única opção "cocaína"; isso iria me enganar por um momento, pelo menos eu esqueceria da fome, e uma garrafa de vodka quase pelo fim...me ajudaria a noite com a febre. Mais uma vez ele saia para vender o seu corpo e satisfazer alguns sacanas que não dariam a mínima para o que estava acontecendo com ele, essa é a nossa doce vida onde só os mais fortes sobreviviam. <em>  
><em>Moly, a recepcionista, entrou no nosso quarto... parecia preocupada e trazia uma bandeja com suco e sopa, eu disse para ela não se preocupar comigo, pois estava tudo bem ,ela somente sentou ao meu lado me deu um sorriso e me ajudou a comer; ela era linda... loirinha, olhos verdes parecia um anjo, fiquei com um pouco de vergonha acho que ele percebeu que eu estava drogada, pegou alguns cobertores me cobriu e me deu alguns medicamentos, não sei bem o que aconteceu depois acho que adormeci ou desmaiei sei lá. À noite acordei com um leve toque sobro o meu rosto, pensei que era alucinação, mas não, era Moly que estava trazendo o jantar e mais uma dose dos medicamentos, ela estava realmente dando toda atenção possível pra mim. <em>  
><em>Os dias passavam e as coisas estavam melhorando aos poucos, Moly sempre trazia alguns remédios e comida para mim e o Chad, era natal estávamos conversando a tarde, ela havia trazido um anel pra mim de presente, esse mesmo anel que carrego comigo todos os dias... ela colocou no meu dedo e me beijou, me assustei um pouco mais correspondi ao doce toque dos seus lábios, ela me abraçava forte trazendo a tona todos os meus sentimentos, um misto de paz e medo, paz que aquela doce criatura me dava e medo de perdê-la por causa da minha vida de cachorro de rua. Eu juro que me controlei, mas aos poucos me entreguei, não entendia o porquê dela me querer, mas o seu presente eu lhe dei... aquela garota estava se entregando pela primeira vez e eu fiz de tudo para ser inesquecível para ambas...<em>

Fiquei olhando aquelas ultimas palavras, depois o anel que estava em minha mão,  
>realmente aquela garota significava muito na minha vida e se estou viva é por causa dela...olhei o relógio, já estava na hora, tomei um banho e sai noite a fora para o Planet.<p>

**==/==**

**Notas finais do capítulo:**  
><strong>hum...achei melhor que o primeiro...mas da pra melhorar=^^=<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Um adeusUma Luz Será?

Seu nome? Eu não sei. Ela também não se incomodou em falar, o Planet de certa forma estava uma droga, será que a culpa era mesmo do Planet ou do que eu estava tendo que engolir por lá? Ok Shane McCutcheon, que merda esta acontecendo com você? Está ficando louca por acaso? Bem isso não importa no momento, a única coisa que tenho certeza é que agora estou na cama com mais uma dessas menininhas metidas a sei lá o que, não que eu esteja reclamando é claro, até que ela geme bem gostoso, eu sei que ela está gostando e implora por mais...mas onde eu fico nessa estória? A que se dane nunca liguei pra mim mesmo, levei-a ate a cozinha peguei duas cervejas e voltei com ela, no caminho escutei umas risadinhas... provavelmente seria Jenny e Carmen.  
>Joguei a garota na cama e virei metade da garrafa, derramando um pouco no seu corpo em seguida, ela sorria e gemia com a sensação quente da minha língua no seu corpo frio pela bebida, aquele joguinho não durou muito tempo e acabei por possuí-la como um animal selvagem. Pela madrugada fui até a sala com mais uma cerveja e o diário, escrever mais um "doce" capitulo da minha vida.<p>

**_Janeiro do ano seguinte_**_**  
><strong>__A tosse havia diminuído e aos poucos eu estava ganhando um pouco de peso, já havia voltado a minha vida de cachorro de rua e evitava ao máximo manter contato com Moly, não que eu tivesse alguma doença, pois sabia muito bem me cuidar, mas o fato de ser uma pessoa que transa com outras para sobreviver me incomodava muito, eu não poderia lhe oferecer nada nem lhe dar uma vida segura. _  
><em>Uma noite eu estava me vestindo para me encontrar com uma mulher quando ela invadiu o quarto e me jogou na cama, ela era linda e meiga, era o meu anjinho pessoal, mas quando se tratava de assuntos entre quatro paredes ela se transformava. Retirou a minha roupa e deitou sobre mim <em>**_"essa noite você é minha"_**_ foi o que ela disse e eu somente sorri, se o pai dela soube-se eu era uma mulher morta... Moly era menor de idade e como todo pai, pensava que sua filhinha ainda era pura, mal sabia que ela era minha "mulher" a quem eu sempre voltava depois da minha vida noturna. Passamos horas e horas naquela cama sentindo o cheiro e o suor uma do corpo da outra depois ela acabou dormindo, me vesti e fui para a rua provavelmente teria perdido uma boa grana._  
><em>Estava descendo a rua, tentei desviar o caminho, mas já era tarde... Três caras me pararam ainda lembro bem o que um deles havia me dito <em>**_"cala a boca vadia e vem com a gente"_**_, vadia? Essa eu não deixei barato não, sempre fui meio marrenta e meti um soco na cara do primeiro fazendo o nariz dele estalar e cair no chão de dor, o segundo tentou me bater mais eu desviei, mas o terceiro me acertou de cheio, cai no chão com um zumbido enorme na minha cabeça, o segundo saiu ajudando o primeiro enquanto eu levava alguns chutes daquele troglodita maldito. Fiquei um bom tempo estendida naquela calçada com dores espalhadas pelo corpo, senti uma sombra se aproximar de mim lentamente _**_(que porra poderia ser naquele momento? Acho que não dava pra piorar)_**_, o cara me ajudou a levantar e me acompanhou até onde eu estava hospedada, ele era bastante esquisito, mas nunca me esquecerei da grande ajuda que ele me deu... antes de ir embora me entregou um cartão, ele era dono de uma escola de cabeleireiros disse que se estive-se precisando poderia ir pra lá, agradeci e disse que pensaria no caso. Quando estava subindo para o quarto escutei o pai de Moly falando _**_"amanhã o seu noivo virá lhe visitar esteja pronta de manhã bem cedo"_**_ Moly era filha de um italiano casca grossa e de modo algum ela iria contrariá-lo, entrei no quarto como um furacão me jogando na cama e tentando segurar algumas lágrimas, daí tomei a decisão de não abrir meu coração para ninguém, assim não sofreria nem teria que dar satisfações da minha vida. _  
><em>Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir, falei com Chad que iria embora, ele me abraçou forte e mandou seguir o meu destino ele ainda estava naquela vida, mas pelo menos havia encontrado um cara legal que estava bancando ele... arrumei as minhas poucas coisas na mochila Chad me deu alguma grana para poder pegar um ônibus e de manhã quando ainda estava meio escuro decidi cair fora e pegar estrada, mas por pura infelicidade dei de cara com Moly na entrada do estabelecimento, por alguns instantes nos olhamos com intensidade, tratei de sair sem dizer uma só palavra, mas ela me puxou e beijou com muito carinho, correspondi e depois a olhei profundamente, sorri acariciando seu rosto e fui embora...essa foi a nossa despedida esse foi o nosso adeus...<em>

A garota que estava comigo já deve ter caído fora, ótimo! assim posso voltar para o meu quarto e dormir. Tomei o resto da cerveja e acendi um cigarro, estava voltando para o quarto quando senti alguém segurar meu braço, eu conhecia aquele toque e o calor que ele passava, me virei para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos ela não dizia **nada (droga se pelo menos ela fala-se alguma coisa, mas não fica calada e eu sem saber o que fazer e muito menos o que falar).**Jenny chamou pelo seu nome e eu me soltei do seu braço me afastando sem deixar de olhar em seus olhos, entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porra da porta, peguei alguns comprimidos tomei e me deitei rezando para ter uma overdose.

**==/==**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**Olá pessoas espero que tenham gostado de mais um capitulo... Por favor, se não for pedir muito comentem! Faz bem ao autor e é um grande incentivo para saber como está indo a estória.  
>bjus se cuidem=^^=<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:O Recomeço?

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Esse capítulo ficou uma droga...

==/==

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça e gemendo um pouco, já estava de tarde quando resolvi levantar. Corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo que tinha consumido na noite anterior, que grande merda... Desaprendi a beber agora? Devem ter sido os comprimidos.  
>Alguém bate na porta, eu não falo nada, tudo a minha volta girava, tentei levantar, mas acabei caindo e encostando na parede...escutei alguma voz chamando o meu nome e segurando no meu rosto, não estava reconhecendo e aos poucos a voz foi ficando longe... eu desmaiei.<p>

Acordei horas depois deitada na minha cama, de roupa trocada e provavelmente de banho tomado **(agora sim posso dizer que cheguei ao fundo do poço)**, devia ser umas sete da noite, fui para a cozinha e preparei um sanduíche pra mim, estava morrendo de fome, Jenny veio até mim, parecia preocupada **(ok! já descobri quem deve ter me dado banho)**falei que estava tudo bem e que devo ter bebido um pouquinho alem da sorrio me deu um abraço e voltou para a sala, sanduíche preparado e um suco bem forte, pronto. Fui para o quarto e resolvi ficar por lá não tava muito a fim de conversa.

Estava terminando de comer quando escutei algumas leves batidinhas na porta, ela entrou em meu quarto e ficou de pé me olhando com aquela cara de que estava brava com algo, não falei nada, baixei a cabeça e terminei de comer. Ela se aproximou mostrando um frasco na mão perguntando se eu queria me matar, respondi naturalmente que eram antidepressivos nada de mais, ela estava ficando com raiva dava pra notar, sentou-se na cama, pegou minhas mãos e me fez prometer que não faria mais aquilo **(ok tive que prometer pra ela sair do meu pé)**ficou me analisando por um momento, odeio quando ela faz isso parece querer ler a minha mente, depois saiu sem falar nada. Deixei o prato e o copo em cima da cômoda e peguei o diário que estava debaixo do travesseiro, não tava muito a fim de escrever algo, mas para acalmar o meu estresse acabei fazendo.

**_Um dia após minha partida_**_**  
><strong>__Estava sentada na última cadeira do ônibus quando o motorista me acordou, não tinha a mínima noção de onde estava, só entreguei o cartão para ele e pedi por gentileza se poderia me indicar o local. Peguei o cartão de volta e segui as instruções do motorista entrando na segunda esquina a direita depois da avenida principal, parei e fiquei olhando o endereço se era o mesmo do cartão, o lugar era simplesmente espetacular e eu não me encaixava naquele perfil... estava quase desistindo quando senti um toque no meu ombro, me virei e vi o mesmo homem que me ajudara naquela noite, ele sorrio e me levou para conhecer aquele local admirável, enquanto caminhávamos ele me apresentava algumas pessoas que ali residiam, a maioria já havia passado pelo mesmo que eu. Ele me mostrou o meu novo quarto e por lá me deixou para descansar um pouco, aquilo parecia um sonho e esperava muito não ser acordada, depois de descansar um pouco tomei um banho, ele me olhou atentamente, me levou até uma sala e do jeito mais simpático possível ele disse que eu estava um caco, como sua nova aprendiza precisava de um bom visual, e disso ele mesmo cuidou. Pente, tesoura, corta daqui corta dali, assanha um pouco e o milagre estava feito parecia uma nova pessoa _**_(somente por fora)_**_ ele pediu para esperar um pouco e logo depois trouxe uma garota, seu nome era Samy, ela me levou até algumas lojas - estava precisando urgentemente de roupas novas e ela me ajudou muito com as compras - no tira e bota de roupas lembro que ela entrou na cabine quando eu estava terminando de me vestir, sem meias palavras fechou a porta e começou a me beijar, encostei-a na parede e pedi para não fazer barulho caso contrario seriamos expulsas de lá, ela concordou balançando a cabeça depois transamos ali mesmo. Após uma hora mais ou menos saímos de lá com roupas, tênis e alguns assessórios, rindo do que acabamos de fazer no provador, depois daquele dia ainda nos encontramos algumas vezes, eu já havia começado no meu aprendizado e ela um mês depois foi embora, havia recebido uma proposta irrecusável, mas antes de partir teve uma linda festa de despedida e claro uma noite maravilhosa... assim ela se foi, nada mais sei sobre ela, mas ela pode ter certeza de que nunca me esquecerei da nossa festinha de boas vindas no provador da loja..._

Sorri um pouco ao terminar de escrever, realmente a minha vida mudou com a grande ajuda daquele homem, fechei o diário e coloquei ele novamente debaixo do travesseiro, levantei da cama e fui até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja **(só podia ser eu mesma... a poucas horas estava no morre não morre e agora querendo encher a cara)** abri, olhei...olhei e nada, procurei melhor e achei uma no cantinho bem escondidinha, abri e dei um belo gole** (nossa como isso é maravilhoso)** estava tudo bem até sentir alguém acariciar os meu braços **(...ela está querendo me deixar louca só pode...)** respirei fundo tentando manter meus batimentos cardíacos compassados, ela encostou seu corpo no meu e deslizou suas mãos dos meus braços para os meus seios, encostando sua boca perto da minha orelha perguntando se eu poderia dividir a ultima cerveja com ela, **(senti meu corpo todo tremer)** me virei bem devagar sorrindo e respondendo que sim **( porra! ela ta só de calcinha e com uma camiseta branca tão transparente que da até pra ver o belo contorno dos seus seios...se ela quer brincar então vamos brincar!)**.

Dei mais um bom gole e fiquei brincando passando a boca da garrafa nos lábios, ela me olhava atentamente, depois pegou a garrafa das minhas mãos e começou a beber deixando um pouco do liquido escorrer da sua boca para o queixo, do queixo para o pescoço e do pescoço para... Depois ela sorriu para mim balançando a garrafa fazendo sinal de que estava vazia **"ops!... acho que acabou"** disse olhando bem nos meus olhos e se aproximando **"acho que vai ter que beber o que sobrou..."** me aproximei e lambi do canto da sua boca até os seus seios, por alguns minutos senti aquele velho desejo de quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, **(se é que isso pode se chamar de um simples desejo),**mas voltei para o quarto confusa, odeio quando ela joga comigo, sabe que não resisto e isso acaba me prendendo mais ainda a ela.

==/==

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado... Comentários?


	5. Chapter 5: Algo está faltandoparte1

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Lembranças da Shane no ultimo episodio da primeira temporada

==/==

Era sábado e graças a Deus uma folga, sentia o meu corpo dolorido, deve ter sido da noite mal dormida **(claro! Com um demoniozinho chamado Carmen a solta pela casa como eu poderia dormir em paz? Principalmente depois da noite anterior)** sentei na cama e me espreguicei depois comecei a pensar bem no que estava acontecendo **(algo ali estava muito errado... Jenny estava transbordando felicidade e eu estou muito feliz de vê-la assim depois de tanto tempo, Carmen também parece muito feliz... pelo menos é o que da pra notar quando ela e Jenny saem por aí desfilando pelas ruas aos beijos e abraços... que porra! O que mais essa mexicana quer?)** acho melhor parar de tentar entender a mente dos outros e procurar entender a minha primeiro.

Fui até o banheiro tomei banho depois coloquei uma camiseta preta, uma calça leve, óculos e por ultimo o tênis. Dei uma passada rápida pela cozinha, catei um copo pelo armário e tomei um pouco de suco, estava pronta pra dar uma corrida, esquecer um pouco dos problemas e quem sabe fazer uma visitinha a Bette **(depois que ela e Tina brigaram ela ficou arrasada, acho que esse é um dos motivos para não me amarrar a ninguém, prefiro ficar na minha a ficar chorando e sofrendo por uma pessoa, definitivamente acho que não nasci para isso)** sem perder muito tempo sai e comecei a correr...como aquilo era ótimo! Uma leve sensação indescritível de paz... Fechei um pouco os olhos e tive uma lembrança, quase trombei com uma garota por causa disso, mas o mais interessante de tudo é que ela não estava mais me ferindo terrivelmente como antes, pedi desculpas a garota pelo meu descuido e no final acabei arranjando um encontro a noite **(legal né? Mas acho que ela não teria sido tão simpática se fosse outra pessoa)** olhei as horas ainda dava pra dar uma passada na casa da Bette antes do almoço...bati na porta varias vezes mas parecia que ela não estava em casa **(ok! Passo aqui mais tarde)**. Voltei para casa e a algazarra lá estava grande, Alice e Dana resolveram dar uma aparecidinha depois de alguns dias presas no quarto, falei com as duas e fui para o quarto escrever algumas coisas que precisavam ser escritas naquele momento, depois tomaria um banho e me juntaria a elas.

Estava pegando o diário quando ouvi um barulho na porta, guardei-o rapidamente antes que ela visse **"não se atrase muito ta bem? As meninas pediram comida, quando chegar espero que já esteja de banho tomado ok?"** apenas confirmei com a cabeça e fiz força para não rir, mas ela se aproximou me encostou na cabeceira da cama e sentou sobre as minhas pernas, eu me mantive quieta, só que ela sabia da influencia que tinha sobre mim e sabia muito bem jogar com isso ao seu favor; dei a desculpa de que estava toda suada, mas deveria ter ficado de bico fechado, ela segurou forte na minha nuca molhada e fez uma marca no meu pescoço **(droga ela sabe que não gosto de ficar marcada)** depois saiu como se não tive-se acontecido nada e voltou para sala junto das outras meninas. Depois disso afundei minha cara no travesseiro jurando que ela ainda iria pagar por tudo que estava me fazendo, peguei o diário furiosa e comecei mais um capitulo da minha estória.

**_Algum tempo depois._**

_Aconteceu depois que eu saí da escola de cabeleireiros, não tinha a mínima noção de aonde ir, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que agora eu era uma profissional e sabia muito bem fazer meu trabalho, o John me deu um endereço de um amigo que estava precisando de uma ajudante e lá ia eu mais uma vez andar em águas desconhecidas, desta vez estava indo para L.A-Los Angeles, mais uma longa viagem de ônibus e lá estava eu naquele local totalmente novo e deslumbrante, onde conheci duas pessoas totalmente maravilhosas... Bette e Tina. _

_Chegando ao local destinado comecei de imediato o meu trabalho, só havia um pequeno problema, onde eu iria morar? Meu chefe era um ótimo profissional, mas também um estúpido que só queria que eu desempenha-se meu papel, não estava dando a mínima se eu teria onde cair viva ou morta, passei alguns dias dormindo no salão entre as cadeiras, mas pra quem já havia dormido ao relento aquilo poderia ser considerado como o paraíso. _

_ Um dia desses qualquer três meninas haviam cortado o cabelo comigo e me ofereceram um quarto na casa delas, era pequena, mas dava pra viver legal por lá, aceitei na hora e no mesmo dia depois do expediente me mudei para a casa das garotas. Assim começou a minha vida em L.A onde conheci Bette, Tina e as outras meninas que com o tempo me fizeram sentir-se como alguém especial, alguém com quem poderiam contar nos momentos difíceis. _

_Assim o tempo foi passando, noites e noites com as meninas no Planet bebendo bastante e claro ficando com muitas mulheres e apesar de estar feliz como nunca, parecia que algo faltava... até que em um maldito dia eu encontrei ela...linda, rica, inteligente e "casada" parecia somente mais um trabalho se não fosse pelo fato de que ela quisesse me encontrar mais uma vez. Era somente para dar uma "arrumada" no seu cabelo, mas a suas intenções eram outras... tirou minha camisa e começou a me beijar, um beijo que eu não pude negar, um beijo que eu não pude resistir e acabamos transando ali mesmo no chão do seu quarto até quase sermos pegas pelo seu marido...as coisas estavam mudando entre nós, me sentia especial ao seu lado, não pelo fato de você me encher de presentes, mas pelo fato de que acho que estava sentindo algo. Mas tudo parecia ser bom demais, sua filha teve que estragar tudo entre nós não é mesmo? Tudo por que não quis ficar com ela... mas ela poderia ter me implorado o quanto quisesse eu nunca teria lhe traído você era especial demais pra mim e eu nunca iria estragar esse sentimento. Tentei te ver até mesmo sob ameaça da policia e do seu marido, mas nada disso me importava por que eu estava te amando, até que em uma bela noite no dia da exposição da Bette suas palavras arrancaram algo em mim... algo chamado coração, uma droga de massa cardíaca que só serviu para me trazer uma dor profunda. _

_Realmente, pensando bem, o que uma mulher iria querer com uma pessoa como eu? 25 anos, ajudante de cabeleireiro, que divide a casa com três amigas e como você mesma disse _**_"que não sabe nem o que quer da vida" _**_isso foi o bastante pra você me afundar, mas no fundo eu tinha a certeza de que você me amava assim como eu, entre você e eu não foi somente sexo foi algo a mais que por um único momento eu acho que consegui entender..._

Terminei e joguei o diário mais uma fez debaixo do travesseiro, não queria mais pensar em ninguém, só queria ser a Shane de antes que não se apaixonava nem era fraca como a de agora que por qualquer coisa deixa as suas emoções tomarem de conta das suas ações. Tomei um banho rápido antes que a Carmen viesse me importunar mais uma vez e fui para onde todas estavam, sorrindo, brincando se divertindo muito... **"a noite todas no Planet ok meninas?"** disse Alice **(isso não daria certo).**

==/==

Notas finais do capítulo

hum... não sei bem se ficou bom mais espero que tenham gostado =^^=


	6. Chapter 6: Algo está faltando parte 2

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Definitivamente esse foi o pior dos piores... ¬¬

==/==

Fiquei o resto da tarde trancada no quarto, deitada na cama olhando para o teto, apesar de tentar mentir o tempo todo para mim mesma, eu estava mudando... apesar da minha grande decepção e a minha tentativa fracassada de tentar voltar a ser o que eu era antes, algo aqui dentro estava diferente não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas sei que nunca mais serei a mesma. 

Depois que todos saíram me levantei e fui ao banheiro...já estava na hora de tomar uma decisão e me livrar desses pensamentos de uma vez por todas, deixei a água lavar meu corpo e mente naquele momento, minutos depois fui para o quarto colocar uma roupa e cair fora. 

O Planet estava mais cheio do que de costume a musica estava a todo vapor e todos dançavam e bebiam muito, fui até o bar e peguei uma cerveja bem gelada dando goles gigantes, olhava para os lados mais nada de rostos conhecidos, até sentir uma mão sobre o meu ombro... virei sorrindo, mas era a garota que havia encontrado de manhã na hora da minha corrida, peguei uma bebida pra ela e fomos dançar um pouco, apos alguns minutos encontrei as garotas também dançando na pista...quase congelei ao sentir seus olhos sobre mim, estava tão linda e sexy como sempre, uma blusa preta super decotada e um shortinho super colado também preto, acho que a garota notou os nossos olhares e caiu fora, melhor pra mim não tava muito afim mesmo. 

Conversei um pouco com a Dana e a Alice depois voltei ao bar para mais uma cerveja, pensei em ficar por lá bebendo até sentir um puxão **"vem dançar..."** disse me puxando com aquela cara de safada que só você tem. Fiquei com um pouco de receio afinal o que a Jenny iria achar disso? Foi aí que você foi chegando de mancinho e disse bem no meu ouvido **"relaxa...ela foi pra casa afinal é só uma dança"** realmente era só uma dança, sorri aliviada pensando **"claro! é só uma dança"** depois de mais algumas cervejas já estávamos mais pra lá do que pra cá, seu corpo encaixava perfeitamente no meu me levando aos poucos a loucura, trocávamos olhares intensos durante a dança que se tornavam cada vez mais perigosos, você pegava minhas mãos e passava sobre o seu corpo molhado de suor e eu ali me segurando...te abracei por trás e você começou a rebolar lentamente, nesse momento não agüentei senti meu sexo molhado de prazer e soltei um gemido baixinho no seu ouvido, achei melhor parar, aquilo não estava certo...passei a mão pelo rosto para me livrar daquela hipnose e fui para casa, Al e Dana se encarregariam de levá-la depois.

Chegando em casa peguei o diário e fui para a sala...como sempre o velho diário estava ali para me livrar de um tormento, um tormento que agora viraria um capitulo da minha vida.

_Eu me odeio, sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer, por mais que eu tente fugir você sempre está aqui comigo... Tanto que agora a droga do capitulo é sobre você, se não fosse você talvez eu tivesse voltado ao que eu era, teria esquecido essa droga chamada coração, mas não... Infelizmente tive que te encontrar naquele dia... Seu sorriso... Seu jeito... Aquilo ficou na minha mente e eu nada pude fazer, quanto mais tentava me afastar mais sentia você do meu lado. Aos poucos fui sentindo medo, medo de me apaixonar de novo, medo de tudo que me cercava no passado, medo de ser feliz... Já não consigo mais dormir direito, você está me levando à loucura e parece que gosta de me ver assim... Porque simplesmente não vive em paz com a Jenny? Seria tão mais fácil pra todo mundo se fosse assim, não sei o que você quer de mim... Melhor, eu não sei por que quer algo de mim... Eu estou evitando ao máximo, mas acho que foi inevitável me apaixonar por você... EU TE AMO CARMEN._

Olhava aquelas palavras com nojo, nojo de mim e do que eu havia me tornado... As lágrimas quentes marcavam meu rosto, fechei os olhos com raiva e tentei dormir ali mesmo no sofá. 

==/==

Notas finais do capítulo

hum...curtinho e sem graça foi isso que achei dele ¬¬


	7. Chapter 7: O Silêncio das Palavras

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça, era quase meio dia, levantei e me espreguicei sentindo cada músculo do corpo dolorido **"ótimo! era só isso que faltava para completar meu mal humor"**cambaleei ate a cozinha abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de cerveja virei em goles grande ate o fim, **"é impressão minha ou tem algo estranho hoje?"**encostei na parede e fiquei olhando para a garrafa vazia tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ela, foi quando Jenny entrou na cozinha, parecia um pouco abatida e triste.

- Olha só quem resolveu acordar... – disse dando o melhor sorriso que pode e me abraçou encostando a cabeça em mim.  
>-Bom dia... Quer dizer, boa tarde. – respondi levantando seu queixo e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – você estava chorando? – perguntei com preocupação. Com o passar do tempo Jenny se tornara muito mais que uma simples companheira com quem dividia a casa, ela havia se tornado uma grande amiga com quem contava nos dias difíceis e nos bons momentos, preocupar-se com ela pra mim já era inevitável.<br>-Não é nada Shane, eu estou bem. – respondeu acariciando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

Fiz uma cara bem conhecida para ela e ela sorriu, depois ficou bem séria, sabia que não poderia me esconder às coisas, éramos intimas ao ponto de saber bem quando algo estava incomodando uma à outra. Ela pegou minha mão e levou-me até o sofá, lá ficamos olhando uma para a outra por alguns instantes, ela segurando a minha mão e eu a encarando tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu e a Carmen terminamos. – disse olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos.

E eu sem saber o que dizer. Preferia não ter perguntado nada.

-Sinto muito Jenny... – a trouxe para mais perto de mim e a abracei forte.

Ela deu mais um belo e doce sorriso e acariciou meu rosto.

-Shane... pra quem estamos mentindo? Você não dorme mais direito, te vejo triste e meio perdida pelos cantos da casa, desde o começo eu soube que a minha relação com a Carmen era totalmente passageira, eu sei quem ela ama e esse alguém não sou eu... não adianta mais vocês fugirem do que está acontecendo, mesmo que isso me doa um pouco não é maior do que a dor de te ver triste Shane... eu te amo muito pra te ver sofrendo desse jeito.

As palavras de Jenny pareciam ecoar na minha cabeça, realmente aquela situação estava acabando com as três, mas para mim Jenny estava feliz e era isso que me importava, agora vejo que tudo foi apenas um engano. Abraçamo-nos e ficamos assim por um bom tempo, ela novamente tentou sorrir com os olhos molhados de lagrimas e saiu me deixando novamente no vazio dos meus pensamentos.  
>Olhei para o canto do sofá o diário não estava lá <strong>" e agora onde coloquei aquela droga?"<strong>procurei por toda a sala e nada, era só o que me faltava a vida de Shane McCutcheon perdida em algum canto para todos saberem, corri ate o quarto e lá estava ele em cima da minha cama, algo estava errado afinal eu não havia dormido com ele na sala? Peguei-o e comecei a folhear as páginas parecia tudo normal até a chegada da ultima página...

**_"Eu não me importo com o que você foi e sim com o que você é, você faz de tudo para fugir, mas sabe que isso não está mais dando certo, eu nunca lhe machucaria e você sabe disso então me diz o porque desse medo...eu te amo Shane,te amo mais até do que deveria amar e agora sei que você também me ama. sinto sua falta, falta do seu cheiro, do seu corpo, do seu calor e eu sei que você também sente...mas não cabe somente a mim a decisão de sermos felizes...estarei esperando uma resposta seja ela qual for._**_**  
><strong>_**_ASS:Carmen."_**

Para ser sincera senti minhas pernas tremerem como nunca, ela leu tudo e agora não teria mais volta, agora era tudo ou nada, encarar aquela mexicana de uma vez por todas e seja lá o que Deus quiser.  
>Minha cabeça parecia um turbilhão fui ao banheiro tomar um banho e tirar aquela roupa cheirando a cerveja, era de tardezinha quando resolvi dar uma volta para relaxar um pouco, jeans rasgado uma camiseta preta, jaqueta, óculos de grau e o cabelo de qualquer jeito e pronto, peguei o skate e fui até ate o píer. Fiquei lá observando o sol se pondo bem devagar, o vendo frio acariciar minha pele e as águas do mar alaranjadas...como era lindo...foi quando quem eu menos esperava parou ao meu lado calada olhando para o mar, parecia mais bela que nunca...sua pele morena, seus olhos castanhos, tudo naquela mulher era simplesmente perfeito, nos olhamos e nenhuma só palavra foi dita, fomos nos aproximando lentamente, acariciei seu rosto e a beijei com calma sentindo aqueles lábios com todo amor, nos abraçamos firmemente enquanto o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais. Voltamos a nos olhar e algumas lágrimas correram meu rosto, sussurrei um "eu te amo" que foi correspondido com o sorriso mais belo do mundo, voltamos a nos beijar e ali eu senti que ela era não apenas a mulher mais o amor da minha vida...<p>

_***Fim***_


End file.
